ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Aigo
Ultraman Aigo is an Ultra that was created by the Planetary Invasion Syndicate for their own research and experimentation. He seeks revenge on all aliens for the torment he was put through. History After the loss of Ultraman Yugo, the Planetary Invasion Syndicate turned their efforts to create a replacement for their lost weapon. With the data and genetic samples acquired from Yugo, the smartest alien scientists worked to produce a life form with the potential to replicate and surpass its template. The resulting organism was named 'Ultraman Aigo'. The artificial being was tortured and experimented upon ruthlessly to make up for the lost data from Yugo. Every second he knew was agony, burning an intense hatred of all alien life into his consciousness. Before he could share the same fate Yugo almost did, he was rescued by one of the scientists, an Alien Metron that had had a change of heart. In return for his kindness, Aigo cut the helpless alien down and escaped to Earth with the Tiga and Gomora DNA Orbs. Profile Stats * Height: 44 m ** Ultimate Darkness: 47 m * Weight: 38,000 t ** Ultimate Darkness: 43,000 t * Age: A few months * Time Limit: 3 minutes * Weakness: Like most Ultras, Aigo is weak against cold temperatures. * Hobbies: TBA * Likes: TBA * Dislikes: Aliens Relationships * Ultraman Yugo (Ally) ** Ultraman Kakugo (Fusion with Yugo) * Ultraman Xenon (Ally) * Planetary Invasion Syndicate (Archenemies) ** Alien Diabolus * MEV (Allies) Body Features * Color Timer: Aigo possess an unusual, Y-shaped Colour Timer on his chest. Transformation - Fusion Sets= Nikushimi first places a Ultra and Kaiju DNA Orb into the Aigo Brace's holder, causing apparitions of the Ultra and Kaiju to appear as he closes the lid. He presses the button on its hilt to scan the orbs and transform into Aigo. A white background is shown, before a golden triangle appears in a flash. Aigo then rises from a rotating tunnel of brown earth, before the background changes to Tiga's rise as red energy bolts discharge from Aigo's body. - Ultimate Darkness= A large, green crystal is shown, then begins to crack in the center. Zagi's energy core then appears in a flash, before the crystal shatters and is sucked into a black hole from which Aigo rises, dark energy bolts being released from the center. As he approaches, the background changes to red and black clouds with streaks of dark green around him. - Grand Champion= TBA }} }} Forms - Fusion Set= |-| 2= Elder Warrior is Aigo's most basic Fusion Set form, which uses assets of Ultraman Tiga and Gomora. In this form, Aigo's stats are higher than Yugo Alien's, but still balanced. Compared to Yugo, who mainly relies on strength, endurance and beams, Aigo's fighting style is more agile and melee-focused. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach TBA * Running Speed: Mach TBA * Jumping Distance: TBA m * Jumping Height: TBA m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Brute Strength: TBA t * Grip Strength: TBA t Body Features * Forehead Crystal: Aigo sports a medium-sized, horn-like crystal on his head. * Protectors: Aigo possess a pair of bladed shoulder guards, which resemble both Tiga's own protectors and Gomora's head crest. Techniques Special * Super Zepellitory Burst: Aigo radiates energy across his body, channeling it to his forehead crystal, before putting his arms in an "L" position, with his open palm in front of his face. A beam is fired from his head, interacting with the energy in his hand before he twists it to the usual Ultra Beam position to fire out a purple energy wave wrapped in oscillating white bolts. ** EX Zepellitory Burst: The more powerful version of the Super Zepellitory Burst. Charged the same way as the original, Aigo channels the energy to his Color Timer and touches his hands to it, firing a purple energy wave from his chest. Using this technique leaves Aigo exhausted. * Multi Slice Wave: Aigo puts his hands to his shoulders, then thrusts them forward, firing two cutting white lasers from the tips of his protectors. * Hand Light Missile: Charged in a similar manner to Tiga's Hand Slash, Aigo can rapidly fire small, pink energy missiles from his fingers, or a blast from his forehead crystal. Physical * Aigo Megaton Punch: A powerful punch attack charged with energy. * Aigo Megaton Kick: A variety of powerful kick attacks. * Aigo Megaton Chop: A powerful chop attack, which can leave fatal wounds. * Aigo Pegasus: Aigo grabs the opponent by the head and neck and throws them. Other * Aigo Protector: Aigo generates a circular barrier to block enemy projectiles. ** Aigo Prison Sphere: Aigo can fire a beam from his forehead crystal, which encases his opponent in an energy orb. ** Timer Flash Field: Aigo releases a flash of light from his Color Timer, which forms a protective barrier around himself, and confuses anyone nearby. * Pitfall Burrow Tactics: Aigo tunnels into the ground and digs out a pit below his opponent. The pit then collapses, as the foe falls into it and explodes. Abilities * Brave Type Channeling: A momentary power boost which calls upon the power of Tiga's Type Changes, drastically increasing Aigo's strength and speed. * Extraordinary Jumper: Aigo can easily jump to incredible heights. * Burrowing: Aigo can burrow underground at high speeds, as shown in his Pitfall Burrow Tactics. - Ultimate Darkness= Ultimate Darkness 1= |-| 2= Ultimate Darkness is Aigo's dark form, which uses assets of Ultraman Belial and Dark Zagi. In this form, Aigo's already heartless nature is empowered to new extremes by the influence of the two powerful Dark Ultras; Yugo and Xenon sometimes have to snap him out to keep him from the likes of murdering a peaceful monster. When it was first used, Aigo was driven further into a berserker rage, demolishing his opponent before rampaging through the surrounding area. However, the most intense minus energies in the two DNA Orbs were extracted by Yugo's Galaxium Extract, and as such, Aigo can now use this form (relatively) safely. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach TBA * Running Speed: Mach TBA * Jumping Distance: TBA m * Jumping Height: TBA m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Brute Strength: TBA t * Grip Strength: TBA t Body Features * Ulti Kaizer Core: An organ on Aigo's chest, surrounding his Color Timer, which resembles Dark Zagi's Energy Core. * Ulti Kaizer Claws: Aigo's hands can develop long, sharp talons. Techniques Special * Black Deathcium Lightning: After a series of hand movements, Aigo places his left arm on the back of his right and fires an insanely powerful, "+"-style dark energy beam. It is his strongest attack. * Geno Gravity Current: By stretching both of his arms forward, Aigo releases a series of lightning bolts which interrupt the target's gravitational field. These can be used to suspend the foe in the air or rip them apart with gravity waves. * Inferno Crash Shot: Aigo can rapidly fire small dark fireballs from his knuckles. They have incredible force behind them. Physical * Ulti Dark Punch: Aigo charges his fist with gravitational energy and performs an extremely powerful punch. * Ulti Dark Kick: A super-powerful kick attack which generates gravitational shockwaves. * Ulti Dark Elbow: A powerful elbow strike charged by gravity waves, delivered at terrifying speeds. * Ulti Dark Spinner: Aigo curls into a ball and spins at high speeds, drilling through the target in midair. Other * Kaizer Field A: A more powerful version of Dark Field G which Aigo can summon. It empowers him and his allies while weakening opponents, and he is capable of manipulating its environment to his will via Belial's illusion powers. * Travel Void Orb: Aigo is capable of generating a pitch-black and crimson-red travel sphere to fly at high speeds through space. It can travel faster than most other Travel Spheres, and beings of light that touch it will be severely injured. Weapons * Ulti Kaizer Claws: Aigo can extend a set of massive claws from his hands, even larger than Belial's. ** Spark Scythe Ripper: Aigo's special attack when using the Ulti Kaizer Claws. From the tips of the claws, Aigo releases a massive scythe blade-shaped energy arc that can slice through anything it hits. Abilities * Dark Ultra Power: Using the powers of two infamous Dark Ultras, Aigo gains access to their mastery of dark energy. His stats and abilities are also drastically increased by the dark power flowing through him. ** Minus Energy Aura: In this form, Aigo constantly emits an aura of negative energy, which can awaken monsters nearby and cause ones in the immediate area to become violent. ** Durability: Aigo's durability and endurance greatly exceed that of Elder Warrior. ** Strength: Aigo's physical strength in this form is drastically empowered. ** Extraordinary Jumper: Aigo can leap to even greater heights than in Elder Warrior. - Grand Champion= Grand Champion 1= |-| 2= Grand Champion is Aigo's ultimate form, which uses assets of the Six Ultra Brothers and Grand King. TBA Stats * Flight Speed: Mach TBA * Running Speed: Mach TBA * Jumping Distance: TBA m * Jumping Height: TBA m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Brute Strength: TBA t * Grip Strength: TBA t Body Features * TBA Techniques Special * TBA Physical * TBA Other * TBA Weapons * TBA Abilities * TBA }} }} - Nikushimi= Aigo's human form, Nikushimi Ikari. TBA }} DNA Orbs in Possession - Kaiju DNA Orbs= * Gomora: Stolen along with the Tiga DNA Orb and his Gene Brace during Aigo's escape from the PIS. Used to transform into Elder Warrior alongside the Tiga DNA Orb. * Dark Zagi: TBA. Used to transform into Ultimate Darkness alongside the Zagi DNA Orb. * Grand King: TBA. - Other DNA Orbs= * Ultraman Aigo (Temporarily): Aigo's own DNA Orb, created by the PIS using his genetic code after his creation. Aigo later claimed it for himself during TBA, but gave it to Yugo after sensing he could use it. }} Combinations The Ultras and Kaiju used in each of Aigo's forms share something in common with each other. * Ultraman Tiga + Gomora = Elder Warrior: The form's name refers to the fact that both Tiga and Gomora originated from millions of years in the past (Tiga coming from the time of an ancient civilization while Gomora is a dinosaur.) In addition, both were originally evil before turning to the light side, similar to the PIS' own plans for Aigo: ** Tiga: Originally the leader of the Dark Giants, but turned against them and became a hero. ** Gomora: A villainous monster in his appearances prior to Ultra Galaxy, in which he was heroic, and several Gomoras have taken the same role since then. * Ultraman Belial + Dark Zagi = Ultimate Darkness: True to the form's name, Belial and Zagi are the two most powerful and influential Dark Ultras. They were both originally good (or made for good in Zagi's case,) before turning evil, betraying their allies (Land of Light for Belial and The Visitors for Zagi,) and coming to command an army of kaiju (Belial's 100 Monster Army and Zagi's Space Beasts.) They have also both met (or at least seen) Ultraman Noa and been defeated by an Ultra wielding his power: ** Belial: As Arch Belial, he was defeated by Ultraman Zero using the Ultimate Aegis, created by Noa. ** Zagi: A manufactured clone of Noa himself, Zagi fought his template at least twice, being killed by him the second time. * Ultra Six Brothers + Grand King = Grand Champion: TBA Gallery New-Aigo.png|Aigo's old render by Mebius-Zer0 Ultraman Aigo.png Aigo.png Trivia * Elder Warrior image by Furnozilla. Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Yugo Category:Anti-Hero Category:OrbGeeds Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Fan Secondary Ultras Category:Kit's Continuity